Challenge of Grimoire
by TheTargWoods
Summary: Luso, Penelo, Cid, Adelle, the White Mage and Frimelda end up in a face to face battle with Klesta, however, Frimelda is about to learn that there are more greater battles ahead of her with little time to prepare.
1. Chapter 1

The color of Penelo's battered face faded so effortlessly, blood drained out of her deeply, damaged wounds.  
Before I could pull out my _phoenix down_ to save her the Judge's voice stormed through the Targ woods, "_Violation_!", a violation is caused after a clan member break's any _law _given by the judge before the battle begins. In return for upholding the law an _adjudged clan _is given some sort of _defence_. However, violating our law removes that defence, and now, we no longer have our '_speed'_. The great thing about having a Judge is that we can't die, we'll be revived after battle.  
"Frimelda!", A wailing voice cries my name, "I forgot to end my reaction abilities!", Luso yanks at his bronze locks of hair with agony recalling that our law was to dismiss our reaction abilities.  
"We're out numbered four to three!", I chuckled for this is when I act best! "Let the Battle officially begin!"  
Us three remaining member's regroup, our _white mage_, Oricad restores our health to the fullest with her specialty _Curaga_. I jump full speed ahead while slashing both of my deadly blade's prepared to deliver a beat down. The _baknamy_ fall's to his death with a fatal_ KO _leaving behind a chunk of _peppergrass_!  
Our white mage takes a pound from behind from a massive _Loup Garrou_, knocking her into a critical position. Out of anger Luso sliced a sinister howl of pain out of the evil wolf. A second KO was declared.  
Our _Mark_ take's in our damaging way's and decides to _flee_ just as she's done before. Away she goes with her remaining minion, they fly to a great distance until they cannot be seen. Our mark is our mission, without her here to kill we've wasted a valued amount of time and _gil_.  
"Klesta vanishes once more", Luso set's his blade into his pouch.  
"Figure's, I remember her being this cowardly with _House Bowen_ last time.", Oricad pat's her lengthy furry bunny like ear's and wipe's her snout.  
"For an over sized chicken I think she looks pretty delicious, to bad we cant eat her", I laughed and fixed my almond brown hair behind my ear's, I set my mint green eye's on my fallen clan mate's in shock, "Penelo usually carries her own weight, she's a great _dancer_, each step deals a vicious attack, it's not like her to fall. I must confess I'm more shocked at Cid and Adelle. In all my year's as the _blade master _I've never seen such great fighter's, how were they the first to fall? ."  
Luso let out a giggle, "Adelle's naive, don't get me wrong, she is smart and sneaky, but she jump's in before taking in her opponent's.", His statement made us laugh, "As for Penelo? You're right that is a shock and Cid is too wise to fall, what happened out there?" , we shook our head's in response.  
"Am I getting weaker or are you, Luso, getting better?", the wise voice of the great _rev_ Cid raises above the field. His tall brown build vanishes all inflicted wound's, his blonde hair is messy and his extended nose is pointed up.  
"Or perhaps you didn't prepare us for this.", a snarling voice comes out of Adelle's battered frame, her beating as got to have been the worse ever in the history of Clan Gully.  
We all stare blankly at Adelle struggling to make sense of her statement.  
Penelo pulls herself off of the ground while braiding her blonde hair, her small figure seems to have healed, "Did we get her?".  
A booming laugh exits through Cid , "Not this time, but we have much larger problem's to over come,", he becomes more serious, " Frimelda, can you come with me a moment,"  
Adelle, Luso and Oricad leave to the nearest pub.  
"What is it? Have I done all wrong?", I get on edge.  
"Not at all, I have a quest, made for you and you only, are you able to fight?", I nodded, "Good, do you remember a man by the name of Luc Sardac?"  
"I do, he travelled with me a long time ago, he's the one who left me for dead.", An intimidating posture over comes my body, I become broader and readied for a fight.  
Cid reads me clearly and pulls a smile on his face, "He heard that Luso has brought you back to life he is in denial and wants to duel Luso, however I think you'd make a far better match. I can see his face now when he see's you're alive Frimelda."  
I pull a smile far beyond my face, "a fight he will get!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am brave, I am loyal, I am trained, I am undefeated, okay, I was defeated once. However, since then, I am stronger, I am the blade master Frimelda. **_

"Frimelda? Is everything alright?", Luso climbs up from his sheet and crawls carefully past the others into the light of our fire, his curious eyes set on my concerned expression. "I heard that Luc Sardac is back and that he wants to challenge you? But, Cid's story doesn't add up, remember? He was there when we joined side with you and -"

"He asked me to finish him off? Yes I know, but do you think he ever believed that the walking dead could restore themselves back to living form? Perhaps he is in denial and wants to be the judge of that himself", I concentrated on the possibilities.

"That's right, hey, Frimelda? You don't think he wants this duel to finish you off a second time? That or finally die to release his guilt?", Luso adds on to the endless list of possibilities.

"That could very well be the reason, perhaps I should cancel the quest, I'd rather not be in his presence, one can love someone with all her heart, to find out her love slaughtered her.", I slide my face away from Luso and towards the flames allowing a tear to slide down my face. I admit my flaw of holding onto the way he deceived me.

"I'm sorry", he looks down adding this into a maze of his mind's own worries.

"Don't be, Luso, this is what happens when you get into relationship's," we shared a laughed, "There's nothing but dramatic conclusions".

His smile slowly faded, "My parents, the worst of things practically came free to them, but, it never effected them, they always made it through", he shook his head side to side, he grabbed his red cap and stared at it, as if looking for a distraction, his blue eyes disappeared into a world of which only he knew, memories of which only he would understand."They made it through everything, I guess fate had a problem with that. That's probably why they died."

A moment of silence past, the boy in front of me forgot that I was even here, "There is a place called the afterlife, where the fallen souls can live forever with the ones they love."

He shakes his head into reality, "No one knows for sure."

I wrapped my arm around him, "You know they can see you right now, they don't want you to say stuff like that."

"Like I said, no one knows for sure. If the afterlife is real than it would take a lot to prove it to me.", he dropped his head.

"I'm not proof enough? Have you forgotten that you and only you woke me from the afterlife?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you're right but that was different, you were physically still present. They aren't.", he sulked.

"What about all of those ghost in the Tramdine Fens? The good ones still have loved ones, I've spoken to them, and they've never stopped watching over them."

"This is your world, but in my world things work so differently", he itched his brown hair.

"Luso, I have a question," he shook his head in response to me, "Your world, does it have the power to send anyone here?"

"No, just me, I came here through that book I already told you this.", he sighed.

"So, something special brought you here, do you have any doubt it was your mom and dad?", I may be hitting things to personal but there is a reason that he, out of every child in his school that has been in the library was chosen.

"There's a possibility. The only sign of my parents in this world is Cid, he's like a father to me. And its safe to say me and Adelle get along as much as siblings do, in the heat of a battle we protect each other, but outside of threats, she's unbearable.", we laughed at his statement.

"All in all, we're more than just a clan Luso, we're a family.", I smiled

Luso shakes his head a second time, "But why doesn't Cid remember the whole Luc Sardac situation?"

"Perhaps because he has a lot on his mind otherwise, yes I'm part of this clan, but he is focused on you, plus he has a colored history of his own.", I reach for my pillow and begin to fall asleep.

"Point proven, I'm going back to bed now.", he lays down and slowly drifts to a land of dreams.

This gives me the perfect chance to leave for a late night walk, I clutch my sword, The Fallen Angel, and head out.


	3. Chapter 3

Each and every step I take away from the hut I feel a hundred pounds heavier. My mind begins to alter reality, the path I walk is familiar but the world I knew is queer. From what I have gained since my resuscitation is that I the one's you love can be your own greatest foe. How have I been so hopelessly blinded by love? And why does he wish to duel me when all battles have been settled?

My legs overreached an area of which I detest at this hour, the pub. Continuously collecting drunken men at such an hour the bar man will make more than a surviving share. Desire for a small drink on top of my lack of fear I enter the pub.

Eyes probe my every move but no one seems to make alarming gestures, in fact they seem to be alarmed by me. I nearly forgot that I readied my sword intimidatingly before I left the hut. Sliding my Fallen Angel back into her pouch the potential foes begin to lose interest. Walking towards the bar man was more welcoming than I dared hope.

"Hey clan Gully what can I do for you tonight?", The bar's fluffy white beard lifted with a smile, "are more coming?"

"No", I laughed, "I decided to go for a walk while the others slept, no need to place anything on their tab, I'll buy myself a hot cup of cocoa."

He set the cocoa into a steaming pot of water, I take in the scenery. Since I've last been here he spread out a new royal blue carpet over his dark, hard wood floor. Brown bricks now support his beautifully finished marble ceiling.

"This must have taken you forever and day", I teased, " Cid will love the carpet, I bet you all my gil that Penelo will put on a show dancing to Hurdy's music!"

The bar man let out a rumbling laugh, "Yes! Penelo, she is an eye catcher, oh for good riddance that child wont stop dancing if her life depended on it!", he poured me a nice bronze mug full of hot cocoa on the table, I gave him his gil in return.

"Oh speaking of Penelo, you should have witnessed her on the battle field this morning! She dropped dead, usually I fall before the sky pirates!", I shared, "she's fine now, however you can only imagine her embarrassment!". I shook my head.

"You're joking!", he practically leaned over the counter, " knowing how protective Vaan is over her I'm in disbelief! What did he do?"

"Well, we sent Vaan on dispatch with a few other clan members they're to return tomorrow from the Baptiste Hill. I highly doubt Penelo will let him know, otherwise he may never leave without her again.", I explained carefully pondering over what Vaan's reaction would be.

"Ahh now will you please", he became aggravated wrapping his forehead in the palms of his hands. First I feared he was mad at me, "Looks like we have unwanted guests!"

Just as I thought I wouldn't have to deal with obnoxious men, Al-Cid comes walking in. His locks of brown hair flowed behind him, how foolish he looks wearing sunglasses. His black jacket is undone halfway to show off his muscles, and white, tight pants wrapping around what some girls call amazing legs. It took the longest time for Cid let him into our clan, he didn't like the idea of having someone with practically the same name as him. However, Clan Gully never turns anyone down, I'll admit once to myself that I would have been sad if we rejected him.

"You shouldn't sneak out in the middle of night Miss. Lotice, you had me worried", he pulled back a smirk.

"I'm old enough to do what I wish, boy, no need to come here and protect me.", I failed at containing a straight face, we both laughed.

"Hey, I only protect women, I haven't decided what you are yet.", he laughed harder as I roll my eyes.

"Run along now"', I sip my still very hot cocoa.

"Hey, don't be offended little lady you know I'd do anything in my power to protect you", he attempted to wrap his arm around me before realizing that was a stupid idea.

"Nothing you do could ever offend me boy", I took in another sip.

"That's because you know that I would never dare to offend the blade master.", he kissed my hand.

I lost amusement, "Listen, I'm not about to write some love story with you."

"Whoa, lets not plan too far ahead it's only the first date!", he couldn't help but laugh, and frankly I couldn't either.

"Clan Gully", a familiar voice from behind sends chills up my spinal cord.

Al-Cid and I drift our attention to our antagonist. His posture is strong, his face is thin and his hair is no lighter than mine. It is none other than Luc Sardac, the one who dared to challenge me after we bid our final farewells many a night ago. Al-Cid rises at my side towering over my fallen flame.

"Luc", I shake my head, "Lets finish this."

Luc lowers his chin, "Our last battle, your resurrection and everything that has happened since leaves me with one question. Your strength?"

"Is it in question?", I ask.

"Is it possible for you to be weaker?", he raises an eye brow.

"Is it possible?", I address Al-Cid.

"It's Possible", Al-Cid pulls back a smile, "But is it true?"

"No, most certainly not", I grin, "If anything I've gotten better", I consider this morning how I saved my clan from failure.

"Shall we put this theory in action?", Luc backed away. Al-Cid pulled out his gun and I ready my sword.

"Lets take this outside, Al-Cid, please, go to the hut, this doesn't involve you.", I never take my eyes off of Luc.

We made our way through the pub, and entered a suitable battle field. The once beautiful tree's within the Targ wood's are now nothing but horrific shadow's darker than the sky itself.


End file.
